A Mistake
by Lettizz
Summary: A back-alley bar. A kiss. A mistake. So why can't Cameron stop thinking about him? (Edited version) Rated M for later scenes.
1. Author's Note

**A/N: **I decided, after some *ahem* _friendly _encouragement that I should re-upload my House FanFiction. Except this time edited, and with a happy ending. I know it's a bit rushed, but I owed it to the people who take time to read my stories to finish this one.


	2. Drunk

**A Mistake**

**OK, so I know it's been a while since I've last updated on my latest story that I'm working on, Future- but you can't blame me! I was in sunny Cyprus for 2 weeks! So now I'm back and have begun another story- A Mistake. **

**Chapter 1: Drunk**

"-And I'm proud to announce that I have successfully been Head of Medicine for over ten years!"

House stifled a yawn. He couldn't care less about a dreary old man, blabbing on and on about the time he's spent here, and how accomplished he's been. He could see him, practically frothing at the mouth in excitement. His eyes locked onto hers. It was time for action- and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He signalled at her to meet him outside. Silently, he slid out. She followed.

"What do you want, House?"

"Wanna get out of here?" House asks, slightly slurring his words.

Cameron smells tequila on his breath.

"You're drunk!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What does it matter? We both don't want to listen to _Walter Keens _talk about how excited he is about the '_future_' of this hospital! Could you see him _frothing?_"

Cameron giggles. Sometimes she forgets how funny he could be.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I know a place," He says, a twinkle in his eyes.

She couldn't believe it. Of all places he could take her, he takes her to some scummy back alley bar, probably full of dodgy people with 'special' pills.

"I'm not taking _one _step in that bar!" She says, outraged.

"Give it a try."

"_No._"

"_Come on. _Live a little," He teases her. "You're so _serious _all of the time."

She pauses, torn between not wanting to seem uptight, and not wanting to go into a back-alley bar. Her conscience loses.

"_Fine,_" she sighs. "But I'm not having more than _one _drink."

Great. Everything was slotting into place.

Cameron shyly follows House, peering out from behind his body. Loud music blares, and smoke fills the bar. It was so dark; she couldn't see where she was going. Bright neon lights blare. Most people there are leering drunk men, or women with huge breasts and heavy makeup, that size her up with their eyes.

"Hey G-Man!" One drunk calls. "How's it going?" He exchanges a fist bump with House. "Hey- you brought a date! She's _hot._" He leers at Cameron. "Want to go back to my place, sweetie?"

Cameron flinches, at the strong scent of alcohol and drugs on his breath.

"She's _not _my date. Back off, Larry." House holds out his arms, blocking '_Larry' _from Cameron. "Come on," he whispers to her. "Don't talk to anyone, and stay out of trouble."

"Why do you _go _here?" She hisses at him.

She follows House to the bar at the front. She slides into a stool, thankful of his protection.

"What drink do you want, honey?" A bar maid asks her roughly.

"Be nice to her, Gilda."

"Oh," she says, fluttering her eyelashes at House. "I didn't realise _you _were here, Greg." She rests her breasts on the counter. "What can I get you?" She breathes.

"I'll have a pint of beer, and Cameron will have-" He turns to her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"She'll have the same," He tells Gilda. She nods and sashays off.

"Oh God, Greg. I want you _now_," Cameron mimics Gilda's high pitched voice.

"Shut up! She wasn't _that _bad!" He protests.

"She was _so _coming onto you! I think you should hit that."

"Gilda? Really?" He takes a look at Gilda, bending over to reach the beer bottles. "_Nah._"

Cameron laughs. "So what_ is_ your type, Dr. Greg House?" She asks, leaning towards him, resting an elbow on the bar table.

"I'm not going to tell _you._"

"_Please,_" She pouts.

Before he can answer, Gilda returns with two frothing mugs of beer. "Here you go, sweetie. Two beers."

Cameron's jaw drops, when she sees the sheer size of the glasses. "I can't drink all that!"

"You can. And you will," He orders. "Loosen up."

This order infuriates her, and springs her into action. She grabs hold of the mug's handle, and drains it in one go, banging it down on the table.

"Impressive."

He copies Cameron, wiping the froth from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"_Gross_," she squeals. He grins at her, signalling at Gilda to bring them two more drinks.

"I hope you're paying for this."

"I am," he reassures her. "I've got my wallet, I _promise._"

The next few hours were a complete blur to Cameron, as she downed pint after pint of beer. At the end of the night, she was completely _wasted. _

"Cameron, you're drunk. You're in no fit state to walk home!"

"So what if I am?" She giggles. "For the first time in my life, I feel _happy. _And wild!" She whirls around, stumbling in her five-inch heels. House catches her, lifting her back on her feet.

"I'm going to drive you home," He says firmly. "And _no _complaining."

"Thanks," she sighs, looking up at the black night, light by the glowing stars. "It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" She steals a glance at House. "You've been so good to me. Why?"

"I guess I'm your knight in shining armour," he grins.

"Let me return the favour," she says.

"What do you mea-" He's cut off as Cameron places her lips firmly on his. For a moment, he doesn't react. But her hot lips on his spurs him into action. He slides his arms around her waist, and pulls her closer to him. It feels like Heaven to him. He's sky high. Cameron's fingers grip his shirt. Her sweaty body against his. Suddenly she pulls away, breathing heavily.

"This shouldn't have happened. I-I'm sorry." Drunk or not, she staggers away, clutching her purse. House leans against the pole of a street light, watching her walk away.


	3. Dreams Are A Drug

**Chapter 2: Dreams Are A Drug**

House had to tell somebody. Normally he was good at keeping secrets, but this was different. This was... Cameron. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was addicted to her.

He swings the door open to Wilson's office. Wilson ignores him, buried in his work.

"Don't ignore me, Wilson," House warns him. "I could be a _dangerous _drug addict."

"I'm not ignoring you," he says, looking up from his pile of papers. "I'm just... not acknowledging your existence."

"I haven't come for my prescription. I've come to talk."

Wilson raises an eyebrow. "Have a seat," he says, waving at the two chairs facing his desk. "Now," he says once House is seated. "Enlighten me. What have you come to talk about? Your daily Vicodin prescription, maybe?"

"I kissed Cameron," he blurts out. Shock hits Wilson like a tidal wave. He recovers slowly. "You...Did what?"

"Look, it wasn't big. I took her to a bar, she got drunk, and I..."

"Took advantage of her." Wilson's eyes are wide.

"No. She kissed me first! I- just, kissed back."

"House, this is huge! You kissed a girl, who is going out with _Chase. _He's going to beat you up once he's found out!"

"First of all, I don't have time to gossip. Second of all, I doubt Chase could kick _my _arse. A chipmunk's maybe, but not mine."

Wilson shakes his head, disbelieving. "You're _unbelievable. _You're treating this as a joke. Get out."

"You're overreacting!" House says. "Nothing else is going to happen!"  
"Talk to her."

"Fine," he says, slamming the door on his way out.

He found her in the locker room. She was slipping on her top as he walked in.

"House!" She protests. "This is a _girl's _locker room!"  
"Yeah, but what boy hasn't _occasionally _snuck into the girl's locker room from time to time?" House says, smiling. His smile fades. "Wilson said I need to talk to you."

"You _told _him?!"

She looked so beautiful when she was angry.

"What choice did I have?!" He shouts at her, frustrated. The room falls silent. "You're driving me _crazy._"

"Oh, House," she whispers. He leans against the locker he's cornered her into, both arms on either side of her.

"Please," Cameron whimpers.

"Does it hurt?" He asks her gently.

"No."

He leans in to kiss her, brushing against his lips. His body presses against hers, pushing it into the locker. Her lips are soft and warm, and kiss him gently. She sees fireworks exploding, nothing she ever saw before- not with Chase. Then the kiss ends and he walks out of the room. House- I

Chase- 0.

The kiss was everything he had been dreaming of. _Dreams are like a drug. They don't last, and then the pain is left, sharper than knives. _But the only thing he was addicted to was Cameron.

**Sorry about the short chapter! I promise the Chapter 5 will be **_**much **_**longer. I can't reveal anything, but I can say the next chapter will _definitely _be dramatic.**


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

The next morning, the normal chatter of the hospital was lowered to hushed whispers as Cameron walked into work. She caught several people shooting dirty looks at her, including nurses.

"Foreman," She hisses at him, chatting with a smiling nurse. "I need to talk to you- _now._"

"Er- hang on, Emily," he tells the nurse. "This will only take a minute."

"Hey, Emily!" Cameron beams at her. Emily glowers at her, before she strides off.

"What's going _on?_"

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking concerned.

"People have been giving me dirty looks ever since I walked in."

"_Really? _I, ahem, didn't expect that." His pitch is slightly too high, too shocked.

"Foreman," she warns him. "Tell me what's going on before I break every bone in your body."

"Well," he lowers his voice to a whisper. "Word is out you're cheating on Chase with someone. And people generally like Chase, so they're on his side. They hate you at the moment. I hate Chase, he's an arse, so I don't really care if you cheat on him or not."

"Oh, _God,_" Cameron moans, rubbing her temples. "This is a _disaster._"

"It's not that bad," Foreman says, a tad too cheerfully. He's met by a punch in a stomach. "OOF!"

"Cover for me. I'm going to go talk to House."

Cameron pops her head round his office door. "House. Need you. _Now._"

He follows her to the locker room, watching her glance around anxiously, before she turns to him.

"We need to stop this. Now. People have found out about, _us._"

"So you accept there's an _us,_" he says, grinning.

"Look, House- it was great and it was fun, but it can't continue. So I'm ending this."

"Why? Scared you won't be able to resist me?" He takes a step towards her, slowly forcing her into the shower.

"S-Stop this House!" She splutters. "I'm not cheating on Chase anymore!"

"Fine, fine," He says breezily. "But just in case you need me- I'll be around." He turns to go, before Cameron shouts, "Wait!"

"You rang?"

"Maybe... One more kiss wouldn't be so bad. A goodbye kiss."

She doesn't need to ask him again. He's on her, crushing his lips against hers, demanding them to open. She does, willingly. His tongue slides in, rough and rugged. The kiss starts as a tease, but grows more passionate by the minute. Then his hands slowly, unbutton her shirt. Her hand grabs his wrist.

"House," she whispers, against his lips.

"I'll be gentle," he promises.

Her body relaxes and he continues. Suddenly, Cuddy bursts in.

"House, I need you to-" Her mouth hangs open at the sight of Cameron, half naked with House.

"I- er, I'll leave you two alone." She rushes out, looking bright red and flustered.

"Oh, _God_," House moans, banging his head against the cold marble of the shower wall, while Cameron hurriedly buttons up her shirt.

"I told you to stay away! I TOLD YOU!" She shouts at him.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He raises his hands in mock defence.

"Stay away from me, House." She grabs her lab coat, and runs out, tears streaming down her face.


	5. A Chance You'll Never Forget

**Chapter 4: A Chance You'll Never Forget**

**OK, I thought I'd fill you in on the details- Basically, I was planning to write a long chapter- but then I thought it would be easier to split the long chapter in two. Sorry about my empty promises.**

**Peace, penguins and kettles! Or something like that. *ahem***

**On with the story...**

"What the _HELL _were you doing?!"

"Well, I _think _we were playing Hide and Seek. The only thing was; we were hiding from you. Damn, you found us." He lets out a mock moan.

"Employee and boss relationships are _not _allowed. You should know the rules, seeing as you've broken so many of them!"

House runs a hand through his silvery hair. Cuddy sighs, hands on her hips. "I was going to tell you something important, before I saw... _you two. _Out of his own kindness, the head of medicine decided _one _'lucky' department would get the chance to fly to Las Vegas for a whole weekend. Your department was chosen. You fly in three days." She finishes. "This is a chance you'll never forget, House."

House doesn't reply, hurriedly limping out of her office.

"Where are you going?" She calls to him.

He turns. "I'm going to Las Vegas, the _casino city. _I need to make some phone calls to my daily hookers- tell them I'm busy this weekend. They'll be disappointed, but what can I do?" He makes a mock shrug. Cuddy rolls her eyes, exasperated.

The 'gang' were waiting impatiently in House's office. Chase rests a hand on his face, flipping through case files.

"Nothing here that would interest House- we're screwed."

Foreman raises an eyebrow, uninterested. He lazily lolls in a chair. "If there aren't any, House will find one. People seem to _find _him, though. Right, Cameron?" He asks deliberately. Colour flushes to her cheeks, trying to ignore the burning gaze of Chase.

"I-I guess so," she stammers. "But I don't really know."

She's saved as House dramatically bangs the door open. They all turn to him.

"Got a case?" Foreman asks hopefully.

"Nope. But I did receive interesting news from Cuddy. While she _desperately _trying to have sex with me, she told me..." He pauses, to raise the tension. "We're going to Las Vegas for the weekend. Get packing, my ducklings." He winks saucily at Cameron, who blushes. Chase's eyes dart at them suspiciously.

"You seemed cosy with House," He comments as soon as they leave the room.

"He's a..._friend, _I guess," Cameron says carefully.

"But you seem more than that."

"We're not," she laughs, and pulls him in for a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she sees House, staring at her.

Over the course of the next three days, everybody but House was talking excitedly about the little, 'trip'. Chase's plan was to spend some quality time with Cameron. Secretly, it was his way of telling House to 'back off,' marking his territory. Foreman was planning to blow all of his money in gambling, hoping to pick up a few impressed admirers. And House's plan was Cameron. He wanted her. And nothing was going to get in his way.


	6. Las Vegas

**Chapter 5: Las Vegas**

**...I promised a long chapter, and a long chapter you shall have! Actually, that just sounds queer. Read. Just read.**

"-We'll be landing in Las Vegas in fifteen minutes. We hope you had a pleasant flight." An air hostess with a breezy voice fills the passengers in on the details.

"Pleasant is one word for it," mutters House under his breath. Cameron shoots him a poisonous glare.

"Why do you have to see _everything _from a negative view point," she hisses at him.

"Just who I am," he shrugs innocently at her. She sighs irritably, and turns as far as possible in an aeroplane chair as she can.

"Hey." His voice is suddenly soft, gentle. "Don't get mad at me."

"I'm not. That's what annoys me. Look, we can't be together." Cameron expects tears, upset. Instead, she faces a grinning House. "Why are you grinning?" She snaps at him.

"I just know, sooner or later... You won't be able to resist me." He leans in close, and she can smell lemon and mint. Despite what her mind is screaming at her, her eyelids flutter shut, as her head tilts to kiss him...

"Anything on the cart dearie?"

She springs away from him at the sound of a voice. Cameron looks up to see an elderly woman, with streaked silver hair blinking at her from behind red- rimmed glasses.

"Er- I'll have a glass of coke, thanks."

House chuckles. The air hostess waddles off in her brown flats, muttering to herself.

"_What _is your problem?! Are you... _incapable _of being decent to another human being?!"

He's shocked by her angry outburst.

"Fine. I'll be quiet," he mutters.

They stay in stony silence for the rest of the flight. Chase watches them through untrusting eyes, relieved when he sees House does nothing.

It was 10:00 pm by the time Foreman, Chase, Cameron and House were in a beat-up Las Vegas taxi, on their way to the 'Lotus' Hotel & Casino. The taxi driver, chewing on a wad of tobacco, smelling faintly of cigarette smoke, gruffly announces, "We're here. That'll be 20$"

Foreman tosses him a scrunched up twenty note. He gives a civil nod to him, before speeding off in the other direction as soon as they're out of the car.

"Wow," breathes Cameron, her eyes shining. Chase smiles at her innocence, slipping his hand into hers. The Lotus Casino is full of fluorescent neon flashing signs. A large lotus flower, with curled pink flowers, precariously hangs next to the _LOTUS CASINO _sign.

House pretends to be eager, and excited. "Come on, gang! It's time to solve mysteries!" He skips off into the hotel. They sigh, shaking their heads, but follow him in.

At first sight, the hotel seems a decent, clean place, with red velvet sofas, and spotless glass tables. But there are cracks. Look past the smoke screen, and you'll see people slipping one another bags of pills, and ashtrays overflowing with stunted out cigarettes. They cautiously approach the receptionist, snapping at a fellow employee.

"Ahem."

She turns, and then Cameron gets a good look at her. Her eyelashes are coated in mascara, and her lips so heavy with clear lip gloss she barely moves them as she speaks. Her hair is stiff with hairspray, and her skin thick with powder foundation. She ushers away the startled employee, and plasters a pearly white smile on her face. "How may I help you, sir?" There's a husky tone to her voice.

"I- _We _would like to book two rooms. One with a double bed, the other with two singles."

Cameron was surprised. She'd never known him to be so straight forward, or finish a sentence without insulting the person. She felt turned on by him, by his power, authority. She immediately banished this thought as quickly as it had come. The receptionist tapped a few keys of her computer with her glossy red talons.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. OK, I've got you those two rooms- except they'll be three rooms away from each other. Will that be OK?"

Cameron steps in, before he can protest. "It'll be fine," she assures her. "Thanks."

It takes another full three minutes, with the receptionist, (named Delilah) explaining rules and guidelines, before she hands them their room keys. "I hope you have a good time here," Her mouth is stretched, smiling- but Cameron sees lost hope in her eyes.

"Come on, honey. I want to go see our room!" Chase tugs at her. Reluctantly, she follows him.

The rooms were better than she could ever have hoped. Her and Chase were rewarded with a luxurious suite; furry white rugs, a balcony overlooking twinkling Vegas. The double bed was huge, decorated with plush cushions, and a soft, downy duvet. She sunk into the bed with a satisfied sigh, as a sparkling chandelier, hung overhead.

"This is amazing!" She squeals. Chase laughs, slipping his arm around her waist. This doesn't feel right, so she pulls away.

"Cameron what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Cameron says, ignoring the stabbing pains of guilt. "I'm going to check on Foreman."

"And House," he supplies her. "Don't forget House!"

"I won't," she grins.

To her hidden delight, House's room wasn't _quite _as glamorous as hers, but she pretended it was equally good.

"I keep telling you, they're the same!"  
"And I know you're lying!" Protests House.

"I'm _not._"

"_Prove _it," he demands, with a pretence pout. She giggles, hand over her mouth. She loved the way he made her feel; dizzy with happiness. Sick with excitement in her stomach. Her eyes locked onto his, and they remained silent.

"Hey, guys- do you think this is mine?" Foreman's brow furrowed, as he held up a lipstick stained coffee mug.

Cameron's mouth dropped open. "That is disgusting."

"C'mon," House says, hooking his arm into hers. "Let's check out the casino!" He drags her out with him.

"House!" She says, giggling. "I think- we should- wait for Foreman and Chase!"

"Oh, forget Foreman and Chase." He says in the deep voice she adores. "I want to gamble!"

He led her through the smoky casino. Cameron had a flashback the night she got drunk, and kissed him. Luckily, he wasn't thinking the same. They found a poker table, and seated themselves at it, Cameron's eyes glitter greedily at the piles of black and red chips. As the dealer with the mono brow and the twisted jaw dealt cards, Cameron whispered to House, "I've gotta go to the bathroom. Look after my cards." She silently slips out of her chair, following the neon sign flashing for the toilets. She clutches the carrier bag she brought with her, hurrying through crowds of women and men.

A man with a wild beard and dark eyes yells at her, "Hey broad! Come dance with me!"

She shakes her head, hoping he'll leave her alone. He does, thankfully. Once she was in the safety of the women's toilets, she sighed a breath of relief. The toilets were empty- good. That gave her time. Carefully, Cameron lifted the silk crimson dress out of the carrier bag. She fingered the lace around the neck area. Stumbling into a stall, she blindly changed, with the little light she had. When the task of getting into the delicate dress was over, she brought out her make-up bag. With a steady hand, Cameron swept subtle strokes of soft eyeliner to her eyes, giving her a smouldering, sexy look. She added touches of mascara to her eyelashes, before standing in front of the mirror, satisfied. As she was about to leave, a bunch of giggling girls burst in. None were sober. Cameron ducked her head, hoping to walk out unnoticed. Unfortunately, her luck had run out.

"Oi, you!" The eldest woman stood, a hand on her hip, struggling to stand upright, called to her. "That man you're with? Is he single?"

_These women have no shame, _Cameron realised. _They're so drunk, they'll say anything._

"No. He's not."

They glanced around at each other, smiling. "Looks like we've got a challenge on our hands, girls! Let's go!"

Sick to her stomach with fear, she ran out, fearing for House.

_Looks like my luck hasn't run out yet, _she thought as she ran to her seat.

"There you are, I saved your se-" He stops, as he turned to see her. His lips slightly part, giving the impression of surprise. "You look... stunning."

"Thanks," she smiles at him. The dealer gave a low wolf-whistle.

"You in or out?" He asks her.

"In," she says, sliding back into her seat.

"You sure?" He teases her. "It's been a tough game so far- you might not be able to handle it."

"I'll be fine. The only thing you need to worry about is losing," she shoots back at him. "Which you will."

This aggressiveness stimulates him. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

God was looking favourably down at Cameron. At least, that's the excuse House used, unable to accept that he lost.

"Accept it, House!" Cameron grins, gathering her large pile of chips. She picks up one and bites it, making sure.

"It wasn't fair," he whines. He takes a look at her cards, spread out in an arch. "You had a royal flush!"

"Not so cocky now, are we, Gregory House?"

"I guess not, _Allison Cameron._"

_I think I'm finally having fun, _Cameron realises. She looks around, a beam on her face when she spots the gaggle of girls that she '_met_' in the toilets. Her mind raced, desperately trying to think of a way she could distract House. Only one idea came to mind. Grabbing him by the collar, she pulls him towards her and kisses him. He was surprised, but he soon sunk into the kiss with ease. Her knees were shaking by time she pulls out of it. She glances around- they were gone. _That was a close one, _she thought. House looks surprised, but pleased. The night continued on in that order. Cameron, paranoid the girls would find her, but still playing well enough to bag herself 500$. By the end of the night, the casino was still packed, but a sweet, romantic tune was playing on the jukebox.

"I love this song!" She exclaims, and turns to House. "Will you dance with me?"

"Normally-" He hops down from the stool. "I would say no, but-" He put his arms around her waist. "I'll make an exception."

To her surprise, House was a good dancer. He led well, careful not to tread on her toes, and held her gently. The song, 'You, the night, and the music' was playing as Cameron stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He turns his head, deliberately, so their lips met. She doesn't pull away. Instead, she pulls him closer, not wanting to push him away. Their two souls meet, and become one. She pants for breath as their pull apart. He rests his forehead on hers.

"Chase will be waiting," he heard her murmur.

"He can wait," he says, working his way down her neck, gently kissing it.

"No- he can't." She pushes him firmly away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

It wasn't until she was out of sight, before he whispered, "Goodnight, Allison."


	7. The Morning After

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

Hangovers weren't uncommon in Las Vegas. In fact, they were one of the most common things to happen. If a drunk was staggering along by the sidewalk, people would barely give him a look. But doctors with hangovers were uncommon. At least, at Plainsboro Princeton it was. So when Cameron woke up the next morning next to Chase with a splitting headache, and a blurry memory of last night, she felt ashamed, guilty and annoyed. She remembered a few things- leaving House at the dance floor, to run into a few strangers, and have a few drinks with them. Well, at _least _a few. She groans, rubbing her forehead. Next to her, Chase stirs. She looks at him, images of House flashing in her head. She pushes them aside. As quiet as a mouse, she slides out of bed, making her way to the bathroom.

Her morning routine: splash of water on the face, opening up her pores. She squeezes out a blob of creamy moisturizer and carefully rubs it into her face. Then she chews a stick of mint gum to attack any odours wafting from her mouth.

By the time Chase woke up, he found Cameron in the en-suite, brushing lilac powder onto her eyelids.

"Allie- come back to bed," he says lazily, hooking an arm around her.

"When I've woken up, I can't get back to sleep," she says, matter-of-factly.

"You look awful," he comments, noticing her ruffled hair and smudged eyeliner. "Late night?"

"I may have had a... _few _drinks." She grabs a wipe from the cabinet, and sets out eradicating any makeup smudges.

"Are you _sure _we're talking about the same person here?" He asks, laughing.

"Go back to bed," she orders. "You need your _beauty sleep._"

He lumbers back to the bedroom, and collapses onto the double-bed, snoring. She looks at him, disgusted. _I have to end this, now, _her conscience tells her. _But you're having so much fun, _a small part of her argues. _And when was the last time you had a drink? You deserve a break. _Slowly, doubt creeps into her mind. She ignores her conscience. _I will do it, _she thinks. _Just not now._

House was awoken by a sharp knock at the door. Grumbling, he limps the door. Before he opens the door, he cautiously peers through the eye-hole. Cameron stands outside impatiently, one hand on her hip.

"Just open the door House!" She yells. "I'm not a mugger, don't worry!"

He yanks the door open, and almost forgot to breath. She looked breathtaking, as usual. This morning she had opted to go for the, 'I'm trying to seem casual but I actually put effort into this,' kind of look. At least, that's what he called it. She chose to wear a low cut cream top that matched perfectly with her black pencil skirt, revealing her slim, toned legs.

"You're wearing a skirt?" He asks, one eyebrow raised.

"So? It's not a problem, is it?" She asks him defensively.

"No, it's not..." She could feel the gaze of his eyes wander up and down, and a blush crept onto her cheeks. He slams the door behind him. "Looks like we're alone."

"No, House, I told you- I'm ending this."

He ran a finger down her neck. She bit her lip, blocking the moan that urged to get out.

"Interesting. Your mouth is saying no... But your body is saying yes." He stepped towards her, and whispers in her ear, "You'll give in... I know you will."

She felt his stubble scratch her soft face, and wanted more. And then he was gone, and all she felt was air on her face where he was.

They all agreed to meet in the Lotus hotel's breakfast rooms. As usual, House was a fully thirty minutes late- but they weren't surprised. He appears, wearing a crumpled sky blue shirt. Cameron badly wanted to pull off that shirt, but she says nothing to him as he approaches the table.

"Morning, gang! I hope you had a pleasant night?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Foreman.

"Sure, I picked up dem hoes in da hood," he says sarcastically, buttering toast.

"Chase? Where were you? Cameron and I were disappointed when you didn't show?"

"I had a headache. Surprisingly, I wasn't the _only _one," he says, giving Cameron a glare, who looks embarrassed and looks away. House plonks himself on the empty seat next to Cameron.

"Waitress!" He calls, snapping his fingers. An irritated blonde waitress appears. "_Yes, _sir? What can I get you?"

"Je voudrais une omelette s'il vous plait," he orders in a thick French accent.

The waitress looks confused. "Umm... What's that?" She asks, looking to Cameron for help.

"He wants an egg omelette," she translates. The waitress nods, and scurries off.

"You speak French?" House asks her.

"I can do a lot of things," she says, smiling seductively. Under the table, her hand gently stroked his leg, sliding up to stroke his inner thigh that sent shudders through his body. She confused him. One minute she refused to be with him, the next she was discretely stroking his leg. He caught her eye- pupils dilated. She hid a smile as she heard his soft moan of pleasure. Fortunately for Chase, the waitress returns with a plate of yellow mush, and bangs it on the table.

"Your omelette, sir," she says with an evil grin, scurrying off before he can comment. House stares down at the plate of golden slop with an air of dislike.

"You expect me... To eat this?"

"Oh, don't be such a _baby,_" says Foreman, chomping his last slice of toast.

"You'd be the same if you had to eat sick!"

Cameron rolls her eyes, and pulls her hand back. A small part of him, is disappointed she stops. "Just eat the omelette, House."

He obeys, but with a scowl on his face, scooping it up carefully with a spoon. He notices Cameron's empty plate.

"Aren't you going to eat anything," he asks.

"Calories," she says, patting her flat stomach.

"Aw, come on babe! You're stick thin- you need to eat," Chase says. She winces at, _stick thin. _

"Look, I'm going to get you a cupcake. You'll enjoy it," Chase promises, as he leaves for his search of a cupcake.

Five minutes later, he returns with not a cupcake, but a work of art. She gasps. Delicate swirls of soft, sky blue butter cream carefully balance small, sugary pink and blue butterflies.

"Oh, Chase," she breathes, and her eyes light up. "It's..._beautiful._"

Chase smugly smiles at House, who glowers back at him. With a bow, Chase puts the cupcake on her plate. Cameron smiles adoringly up at him, picking up the cupcake and giving it a lick. Taste explodes in her mouth, the sweetness of the cupcake dancing on her tongue. While she was enjoying heaven on a plate, she began to have second thoughts about being with House. _Maybe Chase really is the one for me, _she thinks, looking up at his eager face.


	8. Decisions

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

The clock was ticking. It was decision time for Cameron. _House... _She looks at the older man, with his piercing blue eyes, chin resting on the head of his cane. _Or Chase... _She takes a look at him, and remembers why she fell in love with him. He was at ease today, his golden hair shining, ringed by the sun, like a halo. He catches her eye, and grins. A playful grin. A cheeky grin. A... seductive grin? She wasn't so sure. He leans in close to her, inhaling her sweet perfume, and whispers, "I know a game we can play. Want to get out of here, and back to our bedroom?"

"I'd love to babe," she hedges. "But I've got... work to do." She hears his groan, and a twinge of guilt comes with it.

"Allie! It's _Saturday. _Take some time off, for God's sake. You work too much!"

"I'm fine, it's just a paper I've got to finish." With that, she rises from her seat and walks briskly off.

Cameron was sitting cross legged on the covers of her bed, her chestnut hair scraped back into a messy ponytail, frantically typing on her white Macbook when House limped in.

"What do you want, House?" She asks wearily.

"Nothing," he says lightly. "Just wanted to see what you were doing..." He drums his fingers against the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'm doing work. Now you know. Please leave." She motions at the door. He shakes his head, refusing to leave, using his cane to gently shut the door.

"House," she sighs. "This can't work."

"I don't expect to."

Before she can protest, he presses his lips firmly against hers. To his surprise, she doesn't pull away. Instead, she murmurs, "Fine. But just for tonight."

He smiles against her lips, sensing her weakness. He wasn't going to waste another minute. Gently, he unbuttoned her shirt, and slid it off her shoulders, revealing a lacy black bra. He caught his breath.

"House," she moans.

"I haven't even got to the good stuff yet," he whispers. "And already you're moaning my name."

She responds by nibbling hard on his lower lip.

"Take off your shirt," she commands.

"You don't need to ask me twice," he says, yanking off his shirt. She runs a hand up his chest lightly, emitting a moan from him. He unhooks her bra, giving her hard nipples a squeeze, before taking one in his mouth, giving it a lick. She doesn't say anything, but he feels her fingernails claw at his back. She bites her lip in frustration, fingering his belt.

"You want me to take off my trousers, don't you?" He asks her. She nods. "You can't. I haven't finished with you yet." There was a devious glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down her back. He pulls off her skirt, throwing it into the furthest corner of the room. He does the same to her panties, before she's completely stark naked, standing in front of him.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. He's about to kiss her, before she whips around, her back to him.

"What are you doing?"

"If you want me, you're going to have to do a lot more to get me into bed."

He doesn't understand, but instead steps forward, until he's pressed up against her, and nuzzles her hair. His lips kiss her, starting at her jaw line and working his way down to her collarbone. Cameron moans. _Damn it, _she thinks. _He found my weak spot. _

He hears her moan, and grins to himself. He continues kissing her collarbone, giving the skin there a suck.

"Damn it, House!" She yells. His hands begin their work, as well. They press, rub and stroke every sensitive area of her body, till she's begging for him.

"Please, House, please!"

"Will you be a good girl and turn around?" He asks her, his breath tickling her neck.

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

He grabs her arm, and spins her around to face him, his blue eyes glittering.

"Good," he breathes. The tightness from his trousers was beginning to bug him, but he ignores it. Navigating his way down, his hands found her clit, and he slid a finger in, waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh, God, House! Yes, Yes!" She moans, arching her back forcing his finger in deeper. His fingers explore the inside of her, noting the wetness. He continually slid his finger in and out of her, listening to her moaning, which was turning him on. He could feel her heating up, and knew she was near. Just as Cameron was about to come, he retracted the finger, hearing her sigh of disappointment.

He cheekily whispers to her, "You can take off my trousers, now?"

She doesn't need him to ask again, and is on him like a piranha, flinging his trousers and his boxers to the side.

"Woah, woah, slow down Cameron! We've got all day."

"I just wanted you out of those boxers," she seductively says. He looks at her, sweaty and moaning, and knew he wanted to see her like that again. Using his whole body, he backed her up till she tripped onto the bed.

"Come on then, _Dr. House_. Show me what you got," she challenges, lying down on the bed, her hair spread out behind her.

"Oh, you don't know what you're in for."

His soft tongue slides all the way up her leg, stopping near her sensitive inner-thigh to give it a flick. Her heart was thudding, not knowing what he would do next.

"Turn around," he whispers. Cameron willingly obliges, flipping onto her stomach. She could feel his gentle touch on her back, running a hand down her back, over her arse, and down one slim leg. He continued like that, running hands all over her soft skin, finding the sensitive areas and hearing her moans of pleasure, or gasps of delight. He sees desire in her eyes, along with lust and passion.

"Oh dear God," he mutters to myself. "I think I'm going to faint."

He closes his eyes, and feels her hand work its way down. He's at her mercy.

"Please, Allison," he begs.

She ignores the fact that he's used her first name, and instead concentrates on making him moan for her. She began to massage his throbbing dick, feeling it swell at the touch of her.

"Stop," he moans.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asks innocently. "Continue? I will." Her hands begin to rub at the skin, loving her power over him. After minutes of begging, she stops. He took her hesitation as an invitation. He teased her opening with her dick, till she was squirming. Then, he thrust into her, enjoying the gasp that issued from her lips. She began a painfully slow rhythm, which he desperately tried to turn into a fast paced rhythm. After a few suggestions after him, she gave in and rode him to his fast rhythm.

He grits his teeth, determined to make Cameron orgasm before he did. It was his motto in sex, 'Ladies first.' With one last desperate attempt, he thrust violently upwards into her. The attempt worked. He felt her muscles contract hard, and then he felt her relax, panting for breath. He shortly followed, and the both of them, (after experiencing violent orgasms,) collapsed onto the bed, needing to catch their breath.

"Wow," he heard he say. "Wow. Wow, wow!" She repeats. "It's never like that with Chase!" She turns on her side, to face him.

"I'm no Chase," he grins.

"No," she says, stroking his chest. "No, you're not."

_Decisions, decisions. So difficult to make, especially if it's about people you care about._


	9. The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 8: The Truth Is Out**

House woke up, middle of the night, confused until it hit him. He was in bed, with Allison Cameron. The girl who worked for him. The cute, smart, curious girl who cared for everyone. He feels her warm body, her head resting on his chest. He smiles. He's won. Chase is defeated. And yet, he doesn't feel... Victorious. He feels guilt. _For God's sake, Greg. You've slept with one of the hottest girls in the hospital, and you're upset? _He shook the thought of guilt out of his head, determined not to get into the touchy-feely stuff. If it got serious, he was breaking it off. This was just..._fun? _But it didn't feel like it. He fires all of his focus on Cameron. He was hungry.

"House," she moans, finally stirring from her deep slumber. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know," he says, in between planting deep kisses on her shoulder.

"Go to _sleep._"

"I don't want to."

She ignores him, and turns onto her side. He sighs, irritated. If he wanted it, he was going to have to work for it.

"Allison. Look at me," he commands, forcing her to roll back to her original position. "I know you want it. I know you do. We both do." He uses all of his powers of persuasion on her. "Give in."

She edges forward, till her face is centimetres from his. He thought he had her. He _thought._

"Go to sleep, House. Or I'll make you."

"How?" His blue eyes are blazing, curious.

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me," he commands. There's no reply from her. "Tell me," he insists, kissing her neck. "Or I'll have to _make _you."

After a few more kisses, she finally replies.

Cameron could feel her whole hold on reality slipping away as she gave in to temptation.

The little "trip" the Head of Medicine had so thoughtfully organised was nearly over. It was Sunday evening, and like any Thursday night, House was playing poker- except this time with people he respected: Foreman and Chase. He'd dragged them along to an unused, out of bounds room he'd found in the furthest end of the hotel. Knowing House, Foreman suspected he'd deliberately searched for an empty room. It was empty for a reason; paint slowly peeling of the wall, flakes of the cream shade on the floor. Carelessly, House had pulled up a table, grabbed unstable chairs with three legs and started a poker game. Foreman was only in it for the money. But he was suspicious, too. House had been acting oddly around Cameron. Not his usual rough, brutish self. Instead, he'd seen House gently brush against Cameron's shoulder and she'd smile at him. A... sexy smile? Foreman had never seen Cameron use that smile on any man, not even Chase.

He had his suspicions. He'd come up with several extravagant ideas, but only one particularly stood out in his head. They were having sex. He remembered, the first time he'd lost his virginity. He remembered how it was his and his girlfriend's little secret they shared, that no-one else knew. But he was disgusted. Cheating was something no good person should do, in his opinion. Though cheating was something Foreman would never do in his life, he understood why a person would do it. Out of boredom. Out of anger. The rush you got from being with someone new, exciting, and different. Still didn't mean it was right.

"Four jacks and an ace," announces House, spreading his cards along the wood. "Read 'em and weep."

Chase threw down his cards in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Lucky streak," Foreman grins at House, pre-occupied with gathering up his large pile of red and black chips.

"I'm afraid not, _my brother. _Pure skill you are seeing before your eyes."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," mutters Chase, slipping out of his chair.

"Sulking won't help!" House shouts after him. He turns, and shrugs at Foreman; who's watching him through shrewd eyes.

"Why the look?" He asks. "I can't help it if I'm _amazing _at poker."

"Are you sleeping with Cameron?"

House splutters out his gin, which sprays over Foreman's face. "_What?!_"

"You're extra happy. Cameron's extra happy. Do the maths."

"We are _not _having sex," he says slowly. "Besides, if I was going to sleep with one of my colleagues, it would be Cuddy."

"Cuddy's not your colleague," Foreman points out. House rolls his eyes.

"_Fine. _If I was going to sleep with a _human being _it would be Cuddy."

"You did. In your hallucination, driven by a Vicodin overload."

"You got a point to prove? Something that's been bugging you, _eating away _at you. You have to satisfy your curiosity. I've taught you well."

As soon as House finishes that character analysis, Chase enters the room, face streaked with tears.

"YOU BASTARD!" Chase yells, running forward, and punches House in the face, knocking the older man backwards. House staggers, surprised.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Foreman restrains Chase, struggling against Foreman's strong arms. His face is twisted by anger, contorted by rage. His eyes meet House's, and an understanding passes between them. _Stay away, or you'll have more than a bloody nose next time. _

House looks down at his hand, stained by blood and stares at Chase. So many emotions flicker on his face.

The truth was out.


	10. Not All Endings Have A Fairytale One

**Chapter 10: Not All Endings Have A Fairytale One**

Knock at the door. House checks his alarm clock. 2:30 am. He groans, and tries to ignore it. Another insistent knock. _Oh, screw it. _He swings himself out of bed, grabs his cane and limps to the door.

"Cameron," he whispers, in shock. She stands there, her eyes swollen and puffy from crying. But she still manages to look effortlessly beautiful.

"I left Chase," she blurts out. "It's over."

He almost staggers over in shock. "Wait... What?" He processes this information slowly.

She bites her lip. "I left you... It was a mistake. Please, House. I love you. I didn't realise until now."

He stares, before tugging at her wrist and taking her into her arms. He wants to scream in happiness. But he's wary. She lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Allison. Listen to me." He struggles for words. He's not romantic, or spontaneous. "I need...time. Give me time."

She understands. He missed her so much, his heart aches.

"It's a start."

Safe and warm in his arms, House knew in that moment he would never let her go. Not like last time.


End file.
